Mustard
is a C-rank villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Appearance Mustard is a skinny young man with short, wavy, light brown hair. He wears a black school uniform along with teal gloves and white shoes. Mustard sports a green gas mask that completely covers his face, attached to two oxygen tanks that he carries on his back. Gallery Mustard Manga Design.png|Mustard in the manga. Mustard Face.png|Mustard unmasked. Personality Mustard has been shown to be pragmatic. He believes that it is very important to wait until the right time before striking. He believes that function is more important than style when it comes to support gear and he scolded Himiko Toga for thinking otherwise. He believes that no matter how impressive a person's Quirk is, it doesn't change the fact that they're still only human. He has also been shown to be exceptionally merciless. He brought a gun to the Vanguard Action Squad's raid on the forest training camp and tried to kill both Tetsutetsu and Itsuka with it. Mustard seems to bear jealousy and resentment towards U.A. students, as he constantly mocked Itsuka Kendo and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu for being "pitifully simple", calling them too straightforward and lamenting how they are "pampered by the world" due to their school's reputation alone. He claims that such things are what's wrong with the world. He is very proud of himself, his Quirk, his skills, and his accomplishments. Because of this, he has a tendency to boast. Abilities Overall Abilities: Mustard is a capable villain because of his intelligence. He has a good grasp on the capabilities of his Quirk and was able to use them to compete with two U.A. students in a fight at the same time. However, Mustard is not a strong combatant without the use of a weapon and his quirk. He does not seem to possess any hand-to-hand combat skills and relies on the use of his gun to inflict damage. Skilled Marksmanship: Mustard appears to be a proficient marksman, able to destroy Tetsutetsu's mask with a single, precise shot. His ability to sense the location of enemies within the gas he creates assists his targeting. Quirk : Mustard's Quirk allows him to generate and control a vast amount of sleep-inducing gas. He can generate enough gas to create a typhoon and cover most of Beast's Forest. Mustard is not immune to the gas and it cannot spread too far from his position. He is able to detect any movement from within the gas by reading its fluctuation. Stats Equipment Gas Mask: Mustard wears a green gas mask attached to an oxygen tank. He carries the tank on his back and uses the mask to protect himself from the effects of his own quirk. 38 Revolver: Mustard carries a small handgun and bullets with him. Battles & Events Trivia *His villain name comes from , better known as "Mustard Gas". *Mustard's mask and helmet design may be a reference to Oshii Mamoru's Kerberos saga, itself taking inspiration from German World War 1 & 2 gear such as the . *Mustard's Japanese voice actor, Kiyotaka Furushima, also voices Hanta Sero. *He is currently the only member of the Vanguard Action Squad whose fate following his arrest after the training camp invasion remains unknown. Quotes *(To Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu) "Coming at me like the Terminator, huh? And why're you just charging in like a madman? Give me a break. You're getting a top-notch education at a famous school. At least use some strategy. If not...you're barely worth killing." *(To Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Itsuka Kendo) "'''Bwa ha ha ha!' It's two-on-one, so one of you decided to hide for a sneak attack?! Ha ha ha! Simple. Pitifully simple. I'm creating this gas and controlling it!! Every move you make...creates ripples and tells me where you are! There's no hiding from me!! Why's that so unthinkable to you? You're from U.A., so show me something more! I guess I'll forgive you for an attack like that..." *(To Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu) ''"Hey...aren't you supposed to be heroes someday? It doesn't make much sense to me...how a simpleton like you gets praised because of your school's reputation...you're pampered by the world just because of your alma mater!! Don't ya think it's not right?!" References Site Navigation pl:Mustard Category:Characters Category:Males Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Villains Category:Convicts Category:Emitters Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Students Category:C-Rank Villains